Me, You, and Punk?
by adarkwolf
Summary: John and AJ are currently dating. They already have a hard time being together because of the company they're with, but when Punk decides to insert himself into their situation, it just makes things a lot more complicated. Based on the song "Me, You, and Steve" by Garfunkel and Oates. John/AJ, future Punk/John endgame. SLASH.
1. Movie Night

**This story is AJ/John and eventual slash (Punk/John). If you can't handle that, click the little back button on the top of your window. Also, this story and title is based on the song "Me, You, and Steve" by Garfunkel and Oates. I suggest you listen to that song, it will relate to the story. **

**Warning: there is a bit of inappropriate language in this story, it's mostly Punk's fault. **

**I don't own the mentioned movies in the story. The wrestlers don't belong to me. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm coming!" John yelled as he went to open his hotel door. Before he got it open all the way, two arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. John had to carefully unwrap the arms and break the kiss so he could close the door.

"Come on in, AJ" he said with a grin. AJ blinked up at him with her chocolate brown orbs and flipped her hair. She skipped into his room with a smirk. The diva took a seat on the small couch that was placed in front of the TV. The hotel room was far nicer than some of the other one's that John has had before. The WWE booked them good this time. After shutting the door, Cena took a seat next to AJ. She nearly jumped in his lap once he sat down.

"Whoa, whoa. Why don't we save that for later, ok? I thought tonight was movie night?" John questioned, trying to slide AJ off his lap.

"Oh... right. Later" She said with a wicked gleam in her eye. John smiled uneasily at her. As much as he liked playing tonsil hockey with her, sometimes she moves too fast for his pace. She just never seems to slow down.

"So, what movie are we watching?" AJ asked as she took off her converse shoes. The diva adjusted herself so that she sat criss-cross on the couch.

"It's your turn to choose" replied John. He rested his back against the cushions and turned himself to face his girlfriend.

"Hmm..." she pondered for a moment. "Let's see what's on TV" spoke AJ as she grabbed the remote off the small coffee table before them. As she surfed through the channels, John found himself staring at her. Her brows were furrowed together as she considered the movie choices. Her bottom lip was pulled under her teeth. Slowly, John reached out to brush a stray strand of brunette locks behind her ear. AJ smiled at this, but continued looking at the screen. Her smile faltered for a moment before she turned to look at him.

"Are we even gonna have enough time to watch a full movie?" she asked with a worried look.

"What do you mean?" John asked, confused.

"Who are you supposed to be rooming with? Or are you alone? I don't see anyone else's stuff here..." AJ stated as she looked around the room for confirmation. John chuckled softly and pulled her into his lap.

"I convinced Vince to book my room alone tonight. He could only get me a room with two beds though. So we have all night to spend together. Don't worry." John leaned down to press a sweet kiss to AJ's lips. She accepted it eagerly. The couple snuggled closer, all worries and stress gone from their minds. After a few moments of silently surfing through the TV guide, AJ suddenly let our a squeal of happiness. John looked at her in question.

"OH! The Avengers is on!" She quickly pressed the button and settled back into John's chest. The superstar smiled in relief. The movie she picked was actually a great movie. He was worried that she'd pick something like The Notebook. That would just be too much for him. Luckily, the movie was just starting.

.~.~.~.

Nearly two house later, the credits were rolling. John and AJ had fallen into a position where he was laying on the couch, with her snuggled into his chest. AJ quickly sat up and muted the TV. John sat up too, so she was now sitting in his lap, facing him. She smirked at him.

"So?" She asked.

"So..." he replied, unsure of what was going on.

"It's later..." AJ said in a hinting tone. It took a moment for John to grasp what was going on.

"Oh" he said, finally realizing what she was talking about. He mirrored her smirk and placed his hands on her waist. Both wrestlers leaned in at the same time. The moment they felt their lips connect, the room instantly became hotter. As their lips moved together, John moved a hand up to rest in her hair, pulling her closer to him. Meanwhile, she trailed a petite hand down his muscular chest. John hummed in response. Just as things were about to escalate to a whole new level, the door to the hotel room clicked open. The couple froze like two deer in front of a car's headlights. They quickly jumped apart and made themselves presentable. Unfortunately, they weren't quick enough.

"Oh God. I should've knocked. Is it safe to look? Are you two fully clothed? I think I saw skin. Oh God" said the current WWE champion, CM Punk. He had dropped his luggage in shock. Both hands covered his eyes. John and AJ shared a look of annoyance as they sat there confused.

"What are you doing here?" John demanded.

"Is it safe to look?" Punk responded.

"Answer my question!" Cena said. All the playfulness from earlier was now gone from his tone. AJ crossed her arms. Why did Punk have to pick NOW to interrupt?

"Answer mine!" Punk shot back. "I don't wanna be scarred for life by seeing something that I REALLY do not want to see!"

"We're both clothed. Now why are you here?" John asked again. He was really not in the mood for Punk's humor right now. Punk cautiously peeked between his fingers before letting his hands fall from his face.

"I'm here because management told me to come here" Punk finally answered. AJ found herself getting really ticked off at the intrusion. Why couldn't he just leave? John was supposed to have this room booked for himself.

"That's bull. Management told me that I had this room to myself" John stated as if he had read AJ's mind.

"Well, they screwed up. They must've ran outta rooms or something. And if it's bull, then how come I got a keycard to this room, huh?" Punk said with a smug look. John couldn't argue with that fact. Plus, it's not like it's the first time they screwed up the hotel booking. One time he had to share a bed with Randy Orton because they had booked one room to three different people. The hotel's they stay at are always nice and usually full. Once you get a room, you're stuck with it. Sighing, John rolled his eyes and looked over to AJ. She gave him a pleading look and motioned to Punk with her eyes. The champion did not notice this as he was already moving his bags over to his bed. John mouthed an apology to her. She frowned in response. Both of them were unusually quiet as the room was filled with the sounds of bags being unzipped and Punk humming his theme song to himself. After a few minutes, the champ soon joined the couple on the couch. Somehow he had managed to squeeze between them both and sit in the middle. John gritted his teeth as AJ scooted away from Punk.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Punk asked in a cherry tone, completely oblivious to the death stares that he was getting. They ignored him.

"Really, you guys are gonna act like this?" Punk shook his head.

"We just finished watching The Avengers" AJ said irritably.

"Damn! I missed it! Well, we can always watch something else. Let's see what else is on" Punk said as he grabbed the remote. John sighed, but Punk paid him no attention.

"Holy shit! SAW is on!" Punk exclaimed in a voice that ironically sounded like AJ's reaction from earlier. John and AJ both turned to give Punk glares.

"What? It's a classic!" he said as he draped his arms over the sides of the couch.

"Actually, I've got to, uh... use the restroom..." AJ said as she stood up. She started to walk towards the bathroom.

"Uh, me too" John said without thinking. Punk gave him a disgusted look as they both walked off. They hurried into the medium sized bathroom. Once the door was shut, they began to speak in hushed whispers.

"John, I should leave"

"Don't leave me alone with him, please"

"John, I-"

"We hardly ever get to spend time together" John interrupted. Sadly, it was true. Still, even if Punk was ruining things, he didn't want AJ to leave. When she looked into his eyes, he knew he had convinced her to stay.

"Fine, but you owe me" she said as she pulled him down into a kiss. He hummed to show that he was okay with that.

"Hurry up, love birds! The movie is about to start" Punk called from the other room. They pulled away and shared worried glances. Bracing themselves, they left the bathroom and went to join the champ on the couch.

.~.~.~.

As the opening scenes of SAW played out, Punk rested his arms around both of the wrestlers that were sitting at his sides. John and AJ shifted uncomfortably. About an hour into the movie, the group of three had been completely indulged in the movie.

"Ugh, why is there so much blood?" AJ said as she turned away from the screen. John wanted nothing more than to pull her into his lap and comfort his girl.

"Are you serious? It's a horror movie! You can never have too much gore!" Punk replied. AJ shook her head.

"Honestly, this is nothing compared to the other movies in the series. Be glad it's just the first one" John said as he glanced over at AJ. Suddenly, his view was obstructed by the champ's grinning face.

"You've watched the other movies, too?" Punk asked as his face lit up.

"Of course" John said. "Well, except for the latest one. We've been so busy lately that I've never gotten around to watching it"

"Neither have I, but it looks great. All that gore in 3D? God, I wish I could've seen it. Hey, maybe if we're booked together again, we could rent it!" Punk said happily. For once, he wasn't being sarcastic. Although John didn't exactly like the champ, especially since he ruined movie night, it did sound like fun.

"Yeah, maybe we could see it sometime..." John said. AJ, who was now avoiding looking at the screen, couldn't believe what she was hearing. John and Punk were gonna watch a movie together? Alone? Cause she sure as hell wasn't gonna go thorough this whole situation again. What the hell? Punk is stealing her man!

"What about our movie nights, John?" AJ asked innocently. Her boyfriend was not gonna ditch her for some... punk.

"We can still have movie nights, babe. I promise" John said as he gave AJ a reassuring smile. She returned the smile. "Damn straight!" she thought. Punk pointed his finger to his mouth as if he was pretending to throw up. The couple went back to ignoring him. Once the movie was done, John got up to walk AJ over to the door. They shared a warm embrace before locking their lips together. Their little moment was interrupted by Punk clearing his throat.

"See you tomorrow, babe" John said as he opened the door.

"I promise I'll make it up to you" he added in a quieter voice. AJ half-smiled at him before she replied.

"You better. Goodnight, John"

"Goodnight, AJ" with one final kiss, AJ set off down the hall and John took a seat back on the couch. Cena stared at Punk until the other man noticed him.

"What?" Punk asked.

"You're an ass" John stated.

"Excuse me?" Punk replied, imitating Vickie Guerrero. "If it wasn't for me picking SAW, you could've been stuck watching The Notebook or something. So you know what? You're welcome" Punk said as he shut off the TV and headed for the bathroom. John smiled to himself before he headed off to bed.


	2. Breakfast for three?

John awoke with a jolt as his phone's alarm went off. He snatched the device and shut it off quickly. He didn't want to wake the snoring champ that slept in the bed across from his. If Punk did wake up, John's morning plans would be ruined. Punk shifted a little, but remained in dreamland. Cena sighed a breath of relief. Slowly, he rose out of bed and headed for his bag. The superstar grabbed some clothes and set off towards the bathroom. Quickly, he took a shower and got dressed. When he finished, the champ was still asleep. John smiled as he grabbed his phone and wallet. He left the hotel room with a smile.

A few minutes later, John was a couple floors down, getting ready to knock on AJ's door. When he did, he heard the sound of someone rushing to answer it. The door opened to reveal AJ Lee. She had a blue tank top on, skinny blue jeans, and a black pair of converse. John thought she looked cute, she always did. Her body was preventing him from seeing inside the room. He tried to peak in to see who she was rooming with, but she came out and shut the door. John gave her a confused look, but didn't question her.

"You ready to go?" She said sweetly. He grabbed AJ's hand and guided them down the hallway. When they got into the elevator and made sure they were alone, both wrestlers began to kiss each other.

"So, this is how you're gonna make it up to me?" AJ said as they broke apart. She wrapped her fingers around his belt loops to pull him closer.

"Haha, no. I'm taking you somewhere." John laughed, knowing what she was up to.

"Somewhere private?" AJ asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Babe, we'll save that for later" John said.

"But you said that last time.." AJ protested with a pout. Before John could come up with an excuse, the elevator dinged. The doors opened up to the bottom floor. Holding hands, the wrestlers exited.

"So where are we going then?" AJ asked.

"You'll see" Cena replied as he led her throughout the hotel. After a little while of walking, they were now standing in front of the hotel's small restaurant. There was a sign standing out front that said "We're now serving breakfast" John and AJ walked into the room. There were small tables and booths scattered around. The couple stood in front of a podium where a man was standing.

"We'd like a booth please" John told the man.

"Right this way, sir" said the man as he led John and AJ over to a booth. They sad down on opposite sides of each other.

"You're waitress will be right with you" the man informed them before he took off. John started to skim through the menu that was already placed in front of him. He stopped instantly, knowing that he was being watched. Glancing up, he saw that AJ was frowning at him.

"What's wrong?" Cena asked, his voice soft. AJ sighed, but remained silent. She wasn't pleased with their little breakfast. John knew what she wanted and expected instead, but he just couldn't do it. What she wanted was for them to sleep together. They hadn't done it yet, though they have made out a few times. Still, the reason why they were out on this date was because Punk had interrupted their movie night. He didn't want his first time with AJ to be because of payback for Punk. That'd be weird and not special at all. He's not that type of guy. As of lately though, it seems like AJ is that type of girl. Honestly, it was beginning to make him feel uncomfortable. He liked her though, so John was gonna try to make this work. He reached across the table and took AJ's hand in his. She didn't look up. John went back to looking at the menu.

"Hello, my name is Lydia and I'll be your waitress. Are you ready to order?"

"I'll have a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice, please" AJ said, removing her hand from John's to send a text. Cena ignored this as Lydia began to look awkward.

"Same for me" John said. The waitress was about to leave when suddenly a voice said "and I'll have pancakes!" John and AJ looked up in surprise.

"Sorry, I'm late guys" WWE champion, CM Punk said as he sat down next to John. Lydia raised her brow and Punk motioned for her to leave. She wrote down his order as she did so.

"So, what did I miss?" Punk said, smiling at the confused couple. John could see the fire starting to burn in AJ's eyes as she pressed her lips together tightly. Punk took no notice.

"Uh, what are you doing here?" John asked him. Punk put his arm around Cena's shoulders.

"Well, I woke up and noticed you were gone. I didn't mind at first, figured you were out with AJ" Punk said as he used his other hand to gesture to her. She was glaring at him.

"Then I left the hotel room to explore because I was nearly DYING of boredom in there. I came across a couple of guys. They were arguing because apparently the person we're rooming with now is supposed to be our travel buddy for a few weeks since management keeps screwing up the booking of rooms" Punk stopped his explanation so he could take a sip of water that was on the table.

"I wanted to tell you the good news" Punk continued "So, I asked around until someone told me that they saw you guys eating here and, well, here I am!" the champ finished with a grin. The couple stayed quiet.

"Man, where are my pancakes? I'm starving!" Punk said, rubbing his stomach.

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" AJ asked using a fake smile.

"Nope... do you?" Punk retorted. AJ rolled her eyes.

"Look, Punk... we're kind of on a date here" John said.

"But-" the champ started to talk, but AJ interrupted him.

"Why don't you just-" AJ interjected.

"Here are your meals" Lydia said as she juggled three plates of breakfast and three drinks. She placed them down on the table. Punk immediately started to eat his pancakes. John hesitated, the shrugged. He began to eat as well. AJ went back to texting. See, John would've felt mad at Punk, but AJ didn't want to be here anyway. If he had to admit it, he'd rather have Punk here than AJ right now. At least he was happy to be here.

"You gonna eat those?" John snapped out of his thoughts and looked up to see Punk pointing at AJ's plate. She gave him a look that could've killed.

"Here" she said, pushing her waffles towards the champ. Punk smiled. AJ stood up and sent a quick text.

"Where are you going?" John asked his girlfriend.

"I've just gotta go, see you, John" the diva said, avoiding looking at Punk.

"Fine. Bye." John said with a sigh. Punk continued to eat. John did the same. With a huff, AJ stormed out of the restaurant. Both men continued to eat the food.

"Mind if I?" Cena asked, referring to the champ's pancakes.

"Go ahead" Punk said happily. After about ten minutes, both plates were clean and both men sat rested in the booth with grins on their faces.

"Well, that was... uh... nice" John stated. Punk hummed in agreement.

"Sorry about the whole 'ruining your date' thing" Punk said quietly. The apology surprised Cena. After all, he thought Punk was doing it on purpose. Maybe he was wrong.

"Honestly, it's fine. She didn't want to be here anyways..."

"Well, why not? The food is delicious and you're not the worst company I've ever had" Punk said. John laughed at that.

"I don't know, I guess she just expected something else." John explained, feeling a bit bad now that AJ really did leave.

"Oh, well. I enjoyed the breakfast at least" Punk said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked because John laughed again.

"You're paying though" Cena told the champ. This time, Punk laughed. He called the waitress over and paid for the meals.

"So, what's on your plans for the rest of the day?" Punk questioned the other wrestler.

"I was gonna spend the rest of the day with AJ, since we're going to be leaving tomorrow morning, but that's obviously not gonna happen..." John trailed off. Punk gave him a sad smile.

"I guess now I'm just going to go back to the room and rest"

"Hey, we could watch that SAW movie!" Punk exclaimed. John would be lying if he said that the idea didn't sound great. Still, he just had to know the truth. The tattooed man got up, getting ready to leave, but John grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. Punk raised his brow in question.

"Look, I gotta ask you something." John said and Punk nodded.

"I'm not trying to be rude, but why are you so eager to hang out with me? I mean, we're not exactly friends. You're a cool guy... when you're not on screen.. or around other people. If this is part of some strange plan to drive me away from AJ then-"

"Whoa, whoa. Just stop okay?" Punk responded. "I don't care about you and AJ. I just think you're fun to hang out with. Of course, I never would've assumed it at first" John rolled his eyes at this, but Punk rattled on. "We have stuff in common and-" Punk stopped in mid sentence. John was giving him an 'are you serious?' look and it distracted him.

"What?" Punk asked Cena.

"You have other friends, don't you?" John questioned. When he did, he immediately wished he could take it back. Punk's smile was now replaced by a frown. The champ quickly masked it though. Still, he sat there straight faced, not smiling. With a sigh, Punk answered John's question.

"I don't know if you realized this, but I'm not exactly seen as a 'good guy' right now." John couldn't argue with that.

"Every thinks I'm some kind of ass now, which I don't blame them. I'm not always the friendliest person... What I'm saying is, people don't hang out with me, John. They don't want to. Which is fine by me. I just thought that, since you seemed like a slightly decent guy to hang with, it would be okay. I guess I was wrong!" John was shocked by Punk's outburst. He almost didn't realize that the other superstar was on his way out of the restaurant. Quickly, John jumped out of his seat and chased after the other man.

"Punk, wait!" Cena called out. He saw that Punk had stopped in the middle of the hall.

"I'm sorry, man. I didn't mean to sound so rude. I was just surprised was all. Look, I still wanna hang out with you, okay?" Punk turned around and glared at the other wrestler.

"Fine" Punk said as he broke out into a grin. Both men started making their way down the hall.

"You know, you could've just told me that you were lonely." Cena said with a laugh. Punk playfully shoved him.

"Shut up!" Punk replied.

"It's okay, buddy. I'm here for you." John said as he wrapped his arm around the other superstar's shoulder. Punk rolled his eyes. As they walked back to their hotel room, they didn't notice that someone had seen them.

"Didja see that?" The platinum blonde otherwise known as Dolph Ziggler said to another man.

"Yeah, Punk and Cena? Since when did they become friends?" Mike the Miz asked as he watched the other wrestlers leave.

"Who says they're only friends?" Dolph replied with a smirk. Miz turned to look at him in shock.

"What? No way!" Mike exclaimed. The blonde didn't respond, he was too busy lost in thought. When he snapped out of it, he rapidly sent a text. 'This is gonna be good' Ziggler thought.


	3. I'm sorry or am I?

**Sorry the chapter took so long! I've been busy writing other stories (check em out?). I tried to make this chapter longer to make it up to you all. Please give me feed back on how I did. Reviews are always appreciated! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the people, nor the company. If I did, WWE would be getting a hell of a lot more ratings ;) **

**Also, there may be some swearing in the story, not a lot, just a word or so. Hope that doesn't bother you guys. Enjoy! **

* * *

The rest of the day went relatively well for John and Punk. After they ate breakfast, they decided to head to the hotel's gym. They had to work off the sugary pancakes that they had ate. Syrup didn't make for a good diet. The men made a quick stop up to their room to change into workout clothes. Since it was so early, there wasn't many people there. However, there was a few other wrestlers. The gym was quiet and everyone seemed to be focused on the workout, which was good. The last thing both men wanted was for people to bombard them with questions on why they were hanging out together. John and Punk paid them no mind though. John decided to lift some weights, while Punk wanted to run on the treadmill. Punk was about to leave, when John grabbed his arm.

"What?" Punk asked, pulling out one of his ear buds. He wasn't listening to music yet since he had put them in only a moment before entering the gym.

"I need a spotter." Cena stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Punk rolled his eyes, but complied. It was his idea for them to spend the day together after all. That would be hard to do if they spent it on opposite sides of the gym.

"Fine, but if I do this, then you're running the treadmill with me after." Punk offered the compromise, figuring it would be a good option. John nodded and smiled in agreement. The champ couldn't help but notice the other man's dimples. They stuck out at him and he could almost feel himself start to smile back. Thankfully, he caught himself and remained to look annoyed. Ugh, what was wrong with him? That was just weird. Mentally kicking himself, Punk made a silent agreement to never notice things like that about John again.

Cena didn't notice Punk's mental argument. Instead, he busied himself with getting the proper weights that he was going to use. After making sure both sides of the bar were even, he attempted to lay comfortably on the bench. He placed his arms on the bar and prepared to lift, but Punk wasn't in sight. Sighing, he shifted and sat back up. Punk was still in his earlier position, looking totally spaced out.

"Hey, Mr. Champion... you gonna spot me or what?" He called out, loud enough to knock the other out of his daze, but luckily not loud enough to attract attention from the other wrestlers.

"Oh, yeah. Um." Punk shuffled over to him in his sweatpants, looking flustered. John shrugged this off as Punk's normal behavior. When the champ was standing at his head, looking down at him with a bored expression, John laid back down and began to work out.

Punk tried to keep the earlier thoughts away from his mind. It bothered him that he had taken the time to notice something so minuscule on John's features. Actually, his dimples were really noticeable. Quite large even. A lot like something else John had. WHOA, WHOA. Not that. Punk face-palmed himself. He was totally not thinking about that... he had meant Cena's arms were huge. Yeah, that's it. Ugh, that wasn't much better. He couldn't blame himself though. How could he not have his attention drawn to Cena's muscular biceps when he was in the perfect position to do so? His little Cenation fans would be slobbering all over themselves right now if they were standing here.

"You okay?" John's voice rang throughout his ears, bringing him out of his daze once again. Wow, he needs to stop doing that. Oh, crap. He's supposed to reply. Right.

"I'm fine... just hurry up already..." Smooth reply, Punk.

"Hey, I'm just curious. You seem to be acting strange," Oh, god. Did he notice his staring? No, he couldn't have... because he wasn't staring... heh heh.

"And if you don't want to be here, then you can leave. You won't hurt my feelings. I'm not the one who's lonely anyways..." Punk narrowed his eyes at John's comment. Cena, however, had stopped lifting weights and instead sat up to smirk at the champ.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." The words left his mouth before he had a chance to think. In all honesty, he didn't want to leave. He was really lonely and John was the only one that wanted to give him his time of day. He shouldn't be so stubborn to push him away, but that's what he does. Maybe that's why he doesn't have many friends to hang out with. He should work on that. Unfortunately, his feet turned to leave without his consent.

"Wait..." Suddenly, John's hand came out to grip his arm for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry. I don't mind hanging out with you, it's just that you get so tense and push me away. All I'm trying to do is be your friend, Punk..." John's voice had become gentle and quiet, not wanting to cause a scene. He held his grip, trying to bring the other man to face him. It worked. Punk turned to face him, a look of vulnerability could be seen. It was quickly masked though, but John had already seen it.

Punk knew John's words were true. He could be a jerk at times. He never tried to be though, unless people deserved it. John most definitely didn't deserve it, as much as the champ wished he did. Punk knew he was stubborn. There was a kind man in front of him, offering a friendship, and his reflex was to just throw it away. To act like it was the other man's fault and just forget it ever happened. Punk didn't want to do that this time. He couldn't. Instead of putting on a show and leaving the gym, he mustered up his dignity and shoved it aside.

"You're right, I'm sorry..." Punk refrained from ducking his head in shame. He used his other arm that wasn't being held to rub his neck sheepishly. John stared at him, as if trying to figure him out or look through him. He must not have thought his apology was true. Punk couldn't blame him for that. Suddenly, John smiled.

Cena couldn't believe this. He had actually received a sincere apology from the champ. This was a historical moment. Despite the joke, he did feel a bit sad for Punk. He seemed a little off today. Oh, well. He would find out why later. Punk wasn't going to tell him after having to apologize. He probably didn't want to seem so sensitive. Not to mention that they weren't exactly best friends. Maybe conversing about each others problems wasn't the best idea right now. John let his hand fall to his side as he stood up. Punk smiled uneasily.

"You ready to hit the treadmills?" John figured that he at least owed Punk that. After all, Punk had put his attitude aside for him. It's the least he could do.

"Uh, yeah... and John," the other man stopped in his tracks, because now it was Punk who had grabbed HIS arm. "I do want to be friends with you, but I'm not always gonna be the nicest guy... I tend to push people away. I'm gonna try to not do that to you..." Punk finished in a whisper. John didn't know what to say. So, he didn't say anything. Instead, he looked Punk deep in his eyes and let his own speak for him. Punk nodded in understanding. Deciding to end the moment, both men pulled apart and resumed their walk to the other side of the gym. Both men had been completely oblivious to the fact that someone else had watched the little scene play out.

...

"I don't get it. I thought they hated each other..." Mike said to the man beside him. The two wrestlers were standing near the entrance of the gym. They watched as Punk and John hopped onto the treadmills and began to run while talking to each other. It was a strange sight. Everyone knew that those two couldn't stand each other. They constantly bickered. When John wasn't around, Punk would mock his wrestling abilities. Not to mention that John's girlfriend wasn't very fond of Punk either... So, what was going on?

"That's what they want us to think..." Dolph spoke up. Mike turned to look at him incredulously.

"Really?" He couldn't resist replying with his favorite line.

"It's an act. They are obviously up to something." Ziggler stated.

"Really?!" Mike asked again. The platinum blond rolled his eyes at the other.

"But John is a nice guy... and Punk... well, maybe they decided to bury the hatchet or something..." Mike suggested, finding it to be unbelievable that those two would be planning anything together.

"I wonder how AJ feels about this whole situation." Dolph pondered at the thought. If John and Punk were together, she would go crazy and leave John. Heh. Not a bad thought..

"You make it sound like John's cheating on her!" Mike said in a hushed whisper. He glanced around to make sure no one heard him. Dolph kept his eyes on the other wrestlers before him. Maybe he could spin this the way he wanted to. Judging by the way things are going lately, it wouldn't be too hard to do so. Hm...

"Who says he's not?" Dolph replied, a smirk on his lips. Miz gasped in surprise.

"With Punk? No way! He's not gay... neither of them are!" Dolph chuckled at his defense.

"And what makes you say that?" asked the Show-Off. Mike opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't form a response. Instead he stood there gaping like a confused fish. Dolph's eyes twinkled with amusement. The conversation ended as the wrestlers that they were whispering about happened to walk past them. Dolph noticed Miz try to hide his shock as John draped an arm over Punk's shoulders. "This is gonna be way too easy..." thought Ziggler.

...

"Man, I'm exhausted. Can't wait to get back to the hotel room and rest!" John exclaimed as he led Punk down the hall. During their work out, Punk had began to act more like himself. While they were on the treadmills, they made small chat and Punk poked fun at him. However, John knew he was only kidding because of the smile on his face. It was weird how they had gone from hating each other to being able to enjoy hanging out together. Never would he have thought it was possible, but here they were. Acting all buddy-buddy with each other. He really liked it though.

"You wanna watch a movie tonight?" Punk asked the other man. John smiled back at him.

"Alright, but it's gotta be a scary movie!" Cena exclaimed. The champ nodded in agreement. As they continued their walk, they finally reached the elevator. Since there were quite a few elevators in the hotel, theirs was empty. John pulled away from Punk so they could step inside. Once inside, the peaceful silence was instantly interrupted by the sound of John's ringtone going off.

"Really, your theme song is your ringtone?" Punk asked with a laugh. John laughed with him, but stopped once he saw who was calling.

"Who is it?" The champ asked, noticing Cena's smile falter.

"AJ..." John said quietly. Punk stopped smiling too.

"Don't answer it." The tattooed-man stated simply. John looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, I have to answer it! She's my girlfriend!" Punk rolled his eyes at the response because he knew John didn't want to answer it. It was obvious since though he felt he had to, he made no move towards pressing the green button.

"It's rude to answer the phone when you're talking to someone..." The champ would willingly give John an excuse to not answer the phone. If he did answer, AJ would be more than likely yelling at him for earlier and John didn't deserve that. She's the one who left anyways.

"Yeah, well, it's also rude to ignore a call. Especially, when it's from your GIRLFRIEND!" Cena was practically freaking out now and was making this situation a lot more difficult than it had to be. Also, Punk was now beginning to hate that word. Girlfriend. Ugh, it made him cringe. He didn't know why he's grown to hate that word so much. Maybe it was cause he didn't have one. Yeah, that's totally it.

"Look, just text her and tell her your busy, because you are. You're not lying. Plus, she walked out on you earlier at breakfast. She's probably just gonna complain and yell at you. Give her time to cool off." Though she'd had the entire day to cool off, seeing as to how they had spent it working out and wasting time, John seemed to have agreed. When his theme song ended, he flipped open his phone and began to send a text. Once finished, he placed it in his pocket and rolled his eyes at Punk.

"What?" Punk exclaimed, narrowing his eyes at the other man.

"I hope you're happy. I just chose you over my own girlfriend." Despite having to hear that terrible word, Punk grinned at this. John shook his head but couldn't contain his smile. The elevator dinged and both men found their way back to their hotel room. Once inside, John began to scramble through his bags for a pair of fresh clothes.

"Dibs on the shower!" he yelled, running towards the bathroom.

"Hey, wait," John turned to face Punk. "I'm hungry, what are we eating tonight?"

"Hm..." Cena thought for a minute. "Just order room service, I just wanna relax for the rest of the day."

"Any particular thing you want to eat?" Punk grabbed the hotel phone and the room service menu, then took a seat on the small couch.

"Don't care. Just pick something good." John entered the bathroom and soon the sound of rushing water could be heard. Punk sighed and began to look at the options. He didn't really want to eat unhealthy foods, so he picked a veggie burger for him and a regular burger for John, with salad as a side and water to drink. He called the hotel and ordered his food. Punk then sat the stuff aside and clicked on the TV. After fifteen minutes or so, Punk began to hear a strange noise. It was a vibrating sound. He checked his pocket, but it wasn't his cell phone. He quickly sat up to investigate. Making his way around the room, the champ noticed the sound to be coming from John's bags. He walked over and found the man's phone sitting on a pile of clothes. The bright screen revealed that Cena had received a text. Punk picked it up, curious as to who it was from. The TV had quickly lost his interest and he needed something to occupy him.

"AJ..." he whispered, realizing who it was from. Punk didn't really want to snoop, but he was curious. What if the text was about him? She was probably complaining about how he had interrupted their date earlier. Maybe he should apologize. Then she'd be less cranky and John would feel better. Plus, it would earn him points in his relationship with John. Err, friendship. THEIR friendship. Man, he's gotta quit thinking like that... Anyways, a little peeking wouldn't hurt right? Punk was going to apologize, so it would be for a good cause right? Sighing, he flipped the phone open and read the text.

_We need 2 talk. Sorry 4 earlier. Punk just pissed me off. I just wanted 2 spend time with u. Get him 2 leave, I wanna come over & make it up 2 u. ;) - AJ_

Punk tried not to gag as he read the text. She didn't mean... THAT... did she? Gross! He really wanted to toss the phone in the trash, but the champ resisted. Instead, he clicked reply and typed out his apology. Ugh, this was seriously the lowest thing he's ever done...

_Don't come over. we r busy. btw he said he is sorry. he didn't mean 2 intrude. and don't reply 2 this. - John_

Feeling satisfied, he clicked send and waited until it confirmed the text. Wait, what if John sees his text? Then he'll know he went through his phone! Crap, he has to delete the text! Quickly, he went to the sent messages and went to delete the text so it would be off of the phone. Sadly, John picked the worst timing ever to exit the shower.

"Hey, sorry I'm in a towel, I just forgot to grab my... WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PHONE?!" Punk froze as his eyes widened in surprise. Damn. Caught red-handed. Wait, he can still delete the text! He fumbled with the phone, trying desperately to open it and delete the text. However, in a matter of seconds, John managed to make it across the room and over to his bed. With one hand holding his towel, the other hand reached out, trying to grab the phone. Punk jumped back towards the pillows and used his feet to keep Cena away.

"I'll give it back in a minute! Just wait!" Punk exclaimed as he tried to delete it. John climbed on top of the bed and was soon covering Punk's body with his own. The champ shivered as their chests touched. He could feel stray water droplets fall onto his shirt, getting it wet.

"No! It's my phone! Now give it to me!" John replied, holding onto his towel for dear life. He had no idea why Punk had his phone, but this definitely wasn't the type of thing that friends are supposed to do. So much for trust. Deciding he's had enough, he let go of his towel and snatched his phone away from the other man. Punk's expression looked scared, but soon changed to one of shock.

"Shit!" John yelled as he felt his foot slip off the bed. He tried to catch his balance but failed. Cena now found himself to be laying on top of the other man. Punk gasped in surprise. Their faces were inches away from each other, noses almost touching. Both men felt their heart skip a beat. John quickly sat up, forgetting that he wasn't holding his towel. It slipped a little, but he grabbed it just in time. No one spoke as they sat there, flushed from the struggling and slightly from embarrassment. Punk subconsciously licked his lips, eyes traveling down John's almost naked body, landing on the exposed part above his white towel. John felt his mouth go dry at the reaction.

"Um.. uh.." he started to say, but suddenly the door to the hotel room opened.

"Oh-my-God!" said a girly voice, both men knew who it was instantly. Somehow they managed to blush even more. John turned to look over his shoulder. AJ stood there, mouth gaping and key card in hand. Her eyes soon narrowed as she stared daggers at both wrestlers.

"It's not what it looks like!" John exclaimed, voice cracking slightly. Punk sighed and threw his head back onto the pillow. Just what has he gotten himself into?


	4. Halfway Gone

**I've been slacking on an update, so I decided to make this chapter extra long. ENJOY. (BTW, the title of this chapter is taken from the song "Halfway Gone" by Lifehouse.) **

**WARNING: there is cursing in this. tons of it. sorry about that.**

**disclaimer: i own nothing!**

* * *

Never in his life would Punk have expected himself to be in this situation. In fact, at that moment, he'd rather be anywhere else. Not only was it awkward and embarrassing, but it was one of those moments that you couldn't just forget. He's never going to be able to live this down. Punk felt his cheeks flush red and he knew just what for. At that moment, he found himself laying on a hotel bed, but that wasn't the strange part. The strange part was that John Cena, aka the face of the WWE, was straddling him. Not to mention that John was dripping wet and he only had a white towel draped around his otherwise naked body. It could have been worse, he admitted in his head. After all, they've had plenty of close encounters in the ring. It's the fact that John's girlfriend, AJ Lee, had just walked in on this unfortunate scene and was glaring at them both intently. He had to crane his head over Cena's large bicep, which was placed next to his head, to see AJ. Yep, she was pissed. Punk could have sworn that there were literally tiny flames dancing in the diva's eyes. He swallowed thickly and contemplated on what to say. Deciding that talking would only make the situation worse, he sighed and threw his head back on his pillow.

...

"AJ, it's not what it looks like!" Before John even spoke those words, he knew that they weren't going to put AJ over. She was beyond ticked at him. For once in his life, John knew that his charismatic personality was not going to be able to help him charm his way out of this one. Damn it. He mustered an apologetic look and glanced over his shoulder. AJ pressed her lips tightly together and shook her head. Even though they were a ways away, he could still see the tears forming in her eyes. He wanted to walk over there and embrace her, to tell her the truth, but he knew he couldn't. Not like this.

"AJ, I'm sorry..." John said, but for what? What was he exactly sorry for? It's not like he had actually done anything wrong. She just happened to see them in a compromising position. He wasn't cheating or anything. He wasn't gay! Especially not with Punk! Surely she'd be able to see that. Judging by the tears on her cheeks, apparently that would not be the case.

"Just... don't..." AJ whispered quietly. John had hardly heard her. She now turned to leave and John felt himself wanting to call out to her. She can't just turn away from this! Why couldn't she see that he had done nothing wrong? He was a faithful man. Didn't she trust him? And why wasn't Punk saying anything?

"AJ!" Cena yelled after her. She looked at him, her bottom lip quivering. She waited for him to respond, but the truth was that he had no idea what to say. He just didn't want to see her leave. It's been happening too often lately. John hung his head in defeat. As he heard the door slam shut, he felt an overwhelming sadness creep up upon him. He could also feel anger begin to course it's way through his veins. Why did this have to happen to him? It was all Punk's fault that they were in this situation to begin with! All because he had his damn phone. Why did he have it anyways? Guess their friendship was over before it even started. John was mentally scolding both him and Punk until he realized something. He was still hovering over the other wrestler. Why hadn't he moved yet? And why wasn't Punk trying to shove him off? Carefully, John gripped his towel and used his other hand to push himself up off of the bed. Suddenly, Cena began to feel extremely uncomfortable. He grabbed the clean pile of clothes off of his gym bag and headed for the bathroom. He slammed the door shut after he entered.

...

Punk muttered a curse under his breath as he propped himself up. That was probably the most awkward situation that he's ever been in. The worst part is that there was no way to come back from that. Not only was John mad at him for taking his phone, but now he had managed to screw their relationship up as well. Damn it. All he was trying to do was apologize. He had said in the text that he didn't want AJ to show up. Why didn't she just listen? If she did, then everything would be fine and dandy. Then John wouldn't be brooding in the bathroom and he wouldn't feel so guilty. Ugh, he cringed. He shouldn't feel so bad. After all, he only tried to fix things. The look on John's face when he got up was hard to forget though. He looked so angry and so sad. Punk didn't like that one bit. He was so used to seeing John's chipper side, which could be quite annoying at times, it just wasn't right for him to look that way. Punk chewed his lip nervously. What would this do to their friendship? If he could even call it that... Was it over before it even started? The thought scared him. Though he would never admit that to anyone. It was hard to even think about. He'd be alone again. His only friends were ones that weren't even in the company. He could never see them, though they could text. It's just not the same as actually having someone to see everyday. Having a road-buddy and someone to share a room with. Taking a deep breath, Punk knew what he had to do. He'd have to make amends. To AJ and to John. Though he'd rather just focus on the latter. Punk didn't care about AJ. She wasn't good enough for John. The champ found it rather ironic that she had caught them like that. Shouldn't Cena be the one finding her like that? Punk had his doubts about her being faithful. She had been with so many superstars as of lately, himself being one of them. He'd rather not think about that though. He's gone through so much to just keep those thoughts away from his mind. Still, he'd have to make it up to John somehow...

...

Just at that moment, the leader of the Cenation had exited the bathroom. He made sure to not let his eyes rest on the champ. Right now, he just wanted to go find AJ and apologize. Though he really shouldn't have to. He ran a shaky hand over his head and tried to hold back his frustration. Unfortunately, the deep breaths weren't exactly keeping himself calm. He clenched his fists by his side and gritted his teeth. 'Just stop and think...' he thought. Should he give AJ some space and wait till she's calmed down, then apologize? Or he could go to her room right now, he know's the number and the floor. But what if she just throws him out? Or slams the door in his face? Man, he knew their relationship would be tricky, but he really didn't expect this to happen.

...

"Well, that was awkward..." Punk said with a chuckle, trying to clear the silence. John whipped his head towards him and narrowed his eyes. The champ felt a shiver run up his spine from the icy cold stare that he was receiving. Wow, he really screwed up. He's never seen John so angry before. It wasn't his fault though! If anything it's AJ's fault. She should have listened to his text. Actually, she shouldn't have dated John in the first place. Punk knew from the start that they wouldn't last long. John was too nice and she was too... crazy. They weren't meant to be. Why couldn't they just see that? In fact, John should be thanking him right now. He just helped him towards ending his crap relationship. From what he's seen, they weren't doing so hot anyways. He's just speeding up the process, though he hadn't meant to do that intentionally.

"Just shut up!" John spat at him. Punk was taken aback by this. The other man's words sounded like venom. The guilt from earlier started to gnaw at Punk again. Maybe this was his fault...

"Look, Cena. Just calm down alright? Give her some time and she'll come arou-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Cena yelled, interrupting Punk's advice. The champ instantly closed his mouth, not wanting to push the other man's buttons anymore. He hung his head, much like John did earlier.

"This is all your fault..." John said quietly. Punk shot his head up to stare at the other man incredulously. Was he serious?

"My fault? For what? In case you didn't notice, we didn't even do anything wrong. Maybe if your crazy ass girlfriend would just listen for once an-"

"It doesn't matter if nothing happened. She thinks it did and now she's upset. Didn't you see her face? And it damn well is your fault. You started this all by taking my phone. Why did you have it anyway?!" John found himself moving closer towards the champ. He wanted nothing more than to punch the tattooed man square in the face. Luckily, he was able to refrain from doing that. At least at the moment.

...

Punk glanced away from the other man's eyes. Shit, what was he supposed to say? He didn't mean any harm by it. He only did it to apologize to AJ. Then maybe she'd lay off of John and they wouldn't be so upset with each other. Technically, it was his fault when he interrupted them at their breakfast date. Now, all he wanted to do was make things better for them. Not that he approved of their relationship or actually really cared about it. He just didn't want John to regret hanging out with him and spending time away from AJ. If she was okay with John and him being friends, then maybe things would be better. Well, looks like he was wrong. Maybe he should have told Cena first, but he was too stubborn. Punk wasn't about to go spilling his feelings to anyone, let alone John. Now THAT would just be awkward. Truth is, he really liked John and all he wanted was a friend. Sadly, he screwed up again. He always does.

"Oh, so now you're gonna go all silent on me? Well, fine. I just want you to know that whatever friendship we had is over!" Punk tried not to look upset by this. If that's what John wanted, then that's how it's going to be. Though the champ desperately wanted to apologize and explain why he did what he did, he just couldn't do it. His throat felt dry and he was incapable of forming words. He just wanted to scream. It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were supposed to be friends and then he wouldn't have to be on his own. Then he wouldn't feel like everyone is against him. Hell, maybe they are. His only friend now was Paul Heyman, and that didn't count for much. Maybe he is just better off alone. As Punk began to think this, he mind traveled back to the day he just had. John and him really hit it off at the gym and they had a great breakfast. They were going to watch a movie tonight. God, how he wished that could have happened. If only he could say he's sorry...

"Whatever. Obviously, you don't care-" John continued as he walked towards the door. Punk wanted to grab his arm and make him stay.

"I just hope AJ can forgive me..." Cena said aloud to himself. Punk felt his guilt and sorrow turn to anger and jealously. AJ wasn't worth it. Why couldn't John see that? All she is going to do is break him. It's going to happen eventually. That's all she does. She catches someone's eye and pulls them in. She drags them along and soon enough she loses interest. She gets bored. Then the cycle repeats itself. He should just leave her before she leaves him.

"She's not worth it..." Punk accidently whispered out loud. Crap, he didn't mean to say that. Cena froze with his hand on the doorknob. He slowly turned around and gave the straight edge superstar a very confused look.

...

"What.. did.. you.. say..?" John said slowly, pausing before each word. Did he hear the other man correctly? If he did, he wasn't sure he'd be able to hold back anymore. He was never a man of violence, unless in the ring, but Punk was definitely asking for it.

"I said she isn't worth it! Just let her go!" John snapped at the other man's words. That was it. Within seconds he was on the other side of the room, pressing Punk up against the wall. His forearm was across Punk's chest, keeping him in place. The champ returned the glare and the room fell eerily silent. The only sound was of both men's heavy breathing.

"Why would you say that?" Cena said, trying to keep his voice low and steady. If he were to lose his cool, their could be serious consequences. He didn't want to be held responsible for giving Punk a black eye, even if he deserved it.

"Because it's true!" Punk retorted. He spat the words in Cena's face. This caused John to roughly shove Punk into the wall again. The champ winced in pain, but didn't make a sound. John waited for him to elaborate, but it was clear that he wasn't going to.

"You have no right to say that about her..." John said quietly. He should just leave. Punk wasn't making any sense. He should run up to AJ's room and apologize. The champ wasn't worth his time. Not anymore.

"Doesn't matter. It's true and it's about damn time that you realize it." Cena was shocked by Punk's reply. What the hell was he talking about?

"You know how she is, John. It's only a matter of time before she leaves you for someone else. You might as well get out while you can, before she hurts you." Punk stared straight into John's eyes as he said this. The Cenation leader felt himself tense up at the other man's words. No, that wasn't true. He refused to believe it. AJ really cared for him, just like he cared for her. Punk was delusional.

"You're wrong..." was John's only reply. Though he said that, he could feel doubt rising in him. AJ was known for moving on quickly... but she was serious with him, right?

"Am I? She did the same thing to me, Cena. She'll do it to you too. Just let her go. Hell, she's probably off crying on some other guy's shoulder right now." John couldn't deny the fact. Punk was right. She did do that to Punk. She played the champ and Daniel Bryan at the same time. AJ even added Kane to the mix. What if he was right about this too? What if she was going to leave him? No, that can't be. She wouldn't have been so upset then. Why would he trust Punk's words anyways?

"Why do you care? This has nothing to do with you!" John yelled, losing his composure. Punk was playing a very dangerous game. He was talking non-sense and it just wasn't the time for this. He's not in the mood.

"I'm just trying to help you!" Punk screamed back. They leaned towards each other, anger was evident on both of their faces. The wrestlers had their foreheads pressed together, noses touching, with fire in their eyes. This was the closest they had ever been. It's a wonder how they hadn't started throwing punches yet.

"Why? Cause we're friends? Cause you care? Of course not! Then why? Is this all some game to you? If it is then just stop. You're not fooling me, Punk. I knew this was a plot to break us up. I knew it. God, why did I ever think that we could ever get along. I mean, for a moment I thought we actually could have been friends. Man, I'm so stupid!" John pulled away and had a sad grin on his face. He shouldn't have let it go this far. He knew from the beginning that Punk had no intention in being friends. Why would he? He's obviously still bitter about his 'break up' with AJ. That's what this is all about. If he hadn't been such a nice guy, none of this would've happened. He would be cuddling with AJ and watching a movie now. Instead, their relationship is on the verge of splitting up. It's all Punk's fault.

...

Punk couldn't believe this. His heart sank at Cena's words. Did the other man really think so low of him? That this was some big, mischievous plan to break them up? Why would he want to do that? Sure, he wasn't exactly on good terms with either of them, but he wasn't that bad. He didn't even care until he started hanging out with John. He got to see another side of Cena that he didn't know was there. He even started thinking that he had found a real friend for once. One who wouldn't ditch him because of his sarcastic remarks and less-than-friendly attitude. He finally found someone who could keep up with him and he managed to ruin it. Why does he even bother trying anymore? Still, John was the closest person he had at this point. He didn't want to just let him walk away just because of his damn relationship with AJ. Maybe he can fix this. He just needs to say how he feels. Wait, how does he feel exactly? When did he become such a sap? Argh, he'll figure that out later. He just needs to savage what little chance he has left of fixing this. Suddenly, Punk realized that he was no longer being pressed up against the wall. The pressure on his chest has dissolved and he wasn't staring into blue eyes. The sound of the hotel door creaking open caught his attention.

"John, wait!" He called out, hoping the other man would stop.

"I'm-" The door slammed shut and he now found himself standing alone in the room. Sadness and guilt nipped away at him inside.

"sorry..." he finished though John was not around to hear it.

...

John walked briskly down the hall, keeping his head down. He was so beyond the point of being calm right now. Hopefully, he wouldn't run into anyone. Thankfully, before he left the room he managed to grab his phone that had been sitting on the bed. He pulled it out of his pocket and went to his contact list. He sent AJ a text with an apology and waited for her reply. Moments later, John was now taking the elevator down a floor, where the divas were staying. He checked his phone, but sadly there was no new text. He sighed and placed it in his pocket. When the elevator dinged, he quickly sped out and took off down a hall. He was lucky that it's night time so the hotel was clear. When he finally approached her door, he took a deep breath. He ran over lines in his head of what exactly to say. He thought of an apology and explaining what really happened. Feeling as satisfied as he could get, he tapped his knuckles against the wood and waited patiently. A minute later, he saw the door open up. AJ stood there, eyes rimmed red and hair a mess. Before he could start apologizing, another figure came into view behind her. John couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was none other than Dolph Ziggler. What the hell was he doing here?

"What are you doing here, Cena?" Dolph narrowed his eyes at him. John could feel himself getting angry again. Today just wasn't his day. He looked to AJ, but she remained silent.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Ziggler." John replied, not backing down. If Dolph was going to have attitude, then so was he. Why was he even here anyways? Cena felt his mind revert back to earlier, remembering Punk's words, _'Hell, she's probably off crying on some other guy's shoulder right now.'_ Suddenly, it didn't sound so ridiculous. Crap, what if he was right? How could AJ do this?

"AJ called me up. She was very upset, so I decided to be a good friend and rush over here. She told me all about your little 'incident' with Punk." Dolph used his fingers to add quotations to his sentence. John felt his fists clench up again. All his patience was already worn out by Punk earlier. Dolph better watch himself.

"Nothing happened between Punk and I. It's all just a misunderstanding.." Cena said, looking at AJ. He didn't need to explain himself to Ziggler. It wasn't even his business.

"Really, cause from what I heard, it sounded like you two-"

"Just stay out of it!" John yelled, unable to control himself. He wanted to smack the smirk right off of Ziggler's face.

"John, calm down..." AJ perked up quietly. John stared down at her in disbelief.

"What do you mean calm down? AJ, nothing happened between Punk and I. You just happened to walk in at the wrong moment. I came here to tell you this and instead I find him-" He gestured to Dolph with his hand. "here? I think I should be the one jumping to conclusions." Cena couldn't help himself from making the remark. It probably wasn't the smartest thing to say at the moment, but he couldn't help it. It was true.

"Excuse me?" AJ said and Dolph placed a hand on her shoulder. John was so tempted to give him an Attitude Adjustment right then and there.

"I think you should go." Ziggler said with an amused glint in his eye.

"I think YOU SHOULD GO." Cena said, stepping closer to the blond. AJ turned around and placed her hand on Dolph's chest.

"Ziggy, stop." she said. John nearly gagged. What the hell?

"Ziggy, what-?" Cena started to say.

"I'm sorry, AJ. I'm just angry at him for hurting you," Dolph's voice sounded sweet, but John could here the smirk in his words. Great. Not only did he have Punk trying to ruin his relationship, but now Dolph was too. "Aren't you angry too? I mean, he cheated on you. With Punk no less!"

"I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER!" John yelled. Quickly, he glanced around to make sure no one heard.

"AJ, I'm not cheating on you," he said in a quieter tone, looking her straight in the eyes. "I wouldn't do that. I'm not gay!"

"It sure doesn't look that way." Ziggler said with a roll of his eyes. John shook his head.

"Look, Dolph. If you don't shut up, I swear I'm gonna-" His threat was cut short when AJ put her hand on his arm.

"John... just.. go..." she whispered. With that, she turned around and pushed Dolph into her room. Before the door shut, he could see the smile that the blond had on his face. Glancing down at his shoes, he began to deeply consider things. What if Punk was right? Was AJ leaving him for Dolph? Ziggler had said that she called him... why did they have each other's numbers? How long had they been friends? All these questions swarmed through his mind as he started his journey back to his own hotel room.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on Punk. Perhaps he was telling the truth. It still didn't explain why he cared though. Or why he had his phone. Speaking of which, John never really found that out. Had he been going through his messages? Maybe he sent some of his own? Cena pulled out his phone and checked through it. Everything seemed to be in place. Then he realized that he had one more text than he had earlier. It was from AJ.

_We need 2 talk. Sorry 4 earlier. Punk just pissed me off. I just wanted 2 spend time with u. Get him 2 leave, I wanna come over & make it up 2 u. ;) - AJ_

John didn't remember reading that, yet his phone said he had seen it. Punk must have opened it. Then he noticed that it said he had sent a message earlier. John thought about it and realized that it was sent about the same time that he was in the shower. The champ had sent it. Curiosity peeking, he clicked on it. Whatever it said was something that Punk had not wanted him to see.

_Don't come over. we r busy. btw he said he is sorry. he didn't mean 2 intrude. and don't reply 2 this. - John_

Hm, so that's what this was all about? Why did Punk feel the need to send that? It wasn't very secretive. Judging by the way that the tattooed man had tried to hide it, John expected it to be way worse. All it said was that Punk was sorry and that she shouldn't come over. Of course, that made sense. Punk kept telling him earlier to let AJ have time to calm down, so telling her to stay away made sense. Wait. Now he saw it. Punk actually apologized! To AJ! Wow, that is weird, but why hide it? Oh, right. Punk probably didn't want his reputation to be bruised. He never apologizes for anything. He was too stubborn for that. John felt himself smile at that. Punk tried to make his amends. He did it in a violating way, but he tried. Upon thinking this, John now felt guilt creep up on him. Maybe he shouldn't have reacted the way that he did earlier. He didn't even know the whole story. Still, Punk didn't seem so keen as to explain to him why he had his phone. And what about their argument earlier? Did Punk really care deep down? Whatever, it doesn't matter now. He ended things earlier and it would be for the best. He doesn't need any distractions. He just needs to fix things with AJ and get Dolph out of the picture. Honestly, he did have fun hanging out with Punk though. He wasn't too bad of a guy. But John couldn't help but think, maybe the champ was more trouble than he was worth. If he really did care and want to be friends, then he needs to trust people. He needs to open up and let people in. Until then, Cena sees this as the end for them and whatever they possibly had. After tonight, it would be best to just stay away from each other. It's a shame though. John was actually beginning to like the guy.

...

"It's okay, AJ..." Dolph said, holding the diva in his arms. They were sitting at the edge of her bed, discussing the night's events.

"I can't believe it. You were right!" She sobbed, voice muffled by Ziggler's shirt. Shushing her, he started to stroke her hair. He smirked, knowing that she could not see him. His plan was working perfectly.

"It makes sense. Every since you said you seen them at the gym. They probably spent the whole day together. Then John sent me the text saying that they were "busy". Gosh, I should have seen the signs sooner. How could he do this to me?" AJ cried. Lifting her head up to stare at him. Dolph tried his best to look upset and sincere.

"You're just going to have to move on. He's no good for you, AJ. Punk's probably the instigator of all of this. He probably seduced John into cheating on you. I'll make him pay for it, I promise." He said in what he hoped was a sweet tone. She gave him a sad smile at this and buried her head into his chest again.

'Oh, I'll make him pay alright...' Dolph thought to himself with a smile.

* * *

**Review and favorite! :)**


	5. Show Off

**Warning: there is some swearing. perhaps I should change the rating, but I figured that "teens" could handle it. so, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not the WWE nor it's wrestlers. sadly.**

* * *

It's been two days now. Two days since the little "incident." Since then, Punk and John hadn't even breathed a word to each other. Cena was avoiding the other man as much as possible. Punk was doing the same. Yet, both wrestlers couldn't help but wander to the memory of that night's events. John kept thinking about how AJ had walked out on him for Dolph. While the champ thought about his unfortunate guilt. However, there was another scene that kept replaying itself over in their heads. It was the exact situation that had gotten them into this mess. The one where they were both on the white sheets on top of the hotel bed. John was half-naked and wet, while Punk laid there unmoving. At the moment, it had been very awkward for them, but the more they thought about it, the more they began to question what really was happening between them. The wrestlers never voiced this though. They had made a silent agreement to just drop it and move on. It was better this way.  
...

John sighed as he walked down the busy hallways of the arena. He was searching for AJ. He needed to talk to her and try to explain. Maybe she'd understand it all if Ziggler would just back off. The man was like a leech. He barely ever left her side. Man, and John thought AJ had been clingy. Noticing a friendly face, John walked up to one of his buddies.

"Hey, Randy." Cena greeted. The Viper grinned at him.

"Hey." He responded, patting John on the back.

"You seen AJ around here recently?" John asked, feeling foolish for having to ask where his own girlfriend was. Though at this point he'd hardly consider them to be in a relationship. Randy eyed him weirdly.

"Uh, yeah. Seen her over by catering a few minutes ago. Everything okay?"

John cocked a smile at his friend's concern, but soon remembered the situation at hand.

"Honestly, no. It's not, but I'll explain later, alright? I gotta go." Cena said before he sped off down the corridor. Randy didn't even have a chance to reply. The Viper scratched his head and followed after his friend at a much slower pace.

As John rounded the corner, he quickly began to scan the room. Countless wrestlers were scattered around, but one in particular caught his eye. He breathed a sigh of relief, seeing AJ standing near the multitude of trays with assorted food. She was fidgeting with her nails as she rocked back and forth on her heels. He watched her as she looked around the room. She almost seemed nervous. Was she looking for him? John felt his heart skip a beat at the thought.

"AJ!" Cena called out, trying to grab her attention. A few superstars and divas turned to look at him, but John didn't care. This might be his only chance to win her back. John started to walk her way quickly, not wanting to waste any time. AJ had now caught sight of him and her eyes instantly widened. Cena hoped that wasn't a bad sign.

"AJ, I gotta talk to you." He said, staring down at the small diva. She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by someone else. John narrowed his eyes as Dolph snaked his way between them, placing his arm around AJ. She didn't react to this, only accepted it. Cena felt a surge of hot anger flow through him. He clenched his fists tightly, ready for a fight.

"Come on, babe. Let's go." Ziggler said as he pulled AJ towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" John asked, grabbing ahold of Dolph's arm. The blond stopped in his tracks then turned around. AJ did the same.

"John, don't do something that you'll regret." spoke the Show-Off with a smug look. Cena was more than willing to do just what the man was referring to. Still, he kept his fist down by his side.

"I need to talk to you." John said, looking directly at AJ. She didn't even glance at him. Instead she gazed down at her shoes.

"Well, she doesn't want to talk." Dolph stated. John hoped she would speak up and prove the jerk wrong. Sadly, she did not.

"See? Now leave us alone. Come on, babe." Ziggler repeated as he yanked his arm back. The blond stared straight into Cena's eyes, showing no sign of backing down.

"You have no right to call her that!" John yelled. He was now aware of the crowd that was watching their every move. His nerves were going to get the best of him.

"Actually, I do. Right, AJ?" Dolph asked. AJ finally looked up at him. Sadness and betrayal was evident in her eyes. However, there was also a tiny lit fire behind them. John was worried about this. Although he felt bad for hurting the girl, the rage he was feeling for Dolph affected him even more.

"He's right, John. We're over..." she whispered. Cena could hear the murmurs and voices of the people around them. They were probably just as shocked as he was. How could she do this? Instead of feeling upset, he instantly felt pity. She was obviously blinded by the blond idiot. She doesn't even realize the huge mistake she just made. Well, he tried. Maybe she just wasn't worth it. "I guess Punk was right about her." John thought. He should've known she'd just move on.

"Whatever..." John said, "It's your loss." Dolph raised a brow at him.

"Excuse me?" AJ questioned.

"If you wanna leave me for him, then so be it. I tried. Obviously, you don't care if you're just going to-"

"Damn right I don't care!" Cena was surprised by her outburst.

"You cheated on me! You're the one who messed up!" AJ had her hands placed on her hips.

"I wasn't cheating on you! I've been trying to tell you that but you just won't listen. Yet, you still blame me without hearing the full story. Then you leave me for... him?" Dolph mocked a hurt expression. "What are you? Crazy?!" The crowd around them gasped, but the diva only huffed in response.

"Let's go, Dolph." She said, switching roles. She was now dragging the blond away. John smiled at the Show-Off's face. He had a confused expression like "What the hell just happened?"  
...

Punk walked silently down the deserted hallway. Considering the time of day, it was strange that no-one was around. He was thankful for that though. It meant that there was less people around to piss him off. He's been extremely irritable lately, as if he wasn't already before. The whole thing with John that happened a few days ago only made him worse. Not only did he have guilt gnawing away at him, but he also felt even more lonely than ever. He had a chance and screwed it up. It was in his grasp, yet it got snatched away. Now, as far as he's concerned, everyone can just go screw themselves. He hasn't even felt like himself since that day and it was really taking a toll on him. He sleeps even less now, if that's possible. He had deep, dark bags under his eyes as evidence. Punk found it hard to rest knowing that the man who had flipped his world upside down was sleeping in the hotel bed just next to his. It was uncomfortable. Punk's never felt this way before. He shouldn't feel guilty, yet he does anyway.

Thanks to John Cena, he's become even more insane than usual. He just couldn't help but think about it. How their faces had been so close. How nice and clean John smelt fresh out of the shower. How the little water droplets had stained his shirt. He knows he should just forget about it, but he can't. Punk couldn't shake the connection that he felt in that situation. The look in John's eyes had said he felt the same, yet Cena wouldn't act on it. He was scared, Punk got that. So was he. What was it all supposed to mean? Did he like John? No, of course not. He never thought about him like this before. Then again, they'd never been so close like that before either. No. John was straight. He was untouchable. Punk's just going to have to accept that. He didn't want to risk the heart break anyway. He's had enough of that to last a lifetime...

Punk's stomach growled in hunger, bringing him out of his thoughts. Good thing he was heading to catering. The champ kept his head down, staring at his scruffy shoes. He pulled his black hood over his head so he could keep hidden. A few minutes later, Punk stumbled as he was roughly shoved aside. He pushed his hood off and turned to face the culprit, prepared to give him a piece of his mind. Of course, it had to be Ziggler. He was being led by AJ. It was weird, but Punk didn't question it.

"Watch where you're going!" He yelled at the blond, making the couple stop to glare at him.

"You were the one with your head down. You watch it, queer!" Dolph spat back. Punk felt himself tense up.

"What did you just say?" The champ asked as he took a foot closer to the blond. Dolph pulled away from AJ so he could mimic Punk.

"You heard me. What are you gonna do? Go get your boyfriend Cena to beat me up?" Punk's face reddened at the response. He avoided eye contact.

"Well, go ahead. Hey, have you heard? John is single. Now you guys don't have to sneak around behind AJ's back." Punk jerked his head up in disbelief. John was single now? When did that happen? Well, it was about damn time. AJ wasn't any good for him anyway. Still, the smirk that Ziggler had was pissing him off. He was going to make him regret his earlier comment.  
Punk shoved Dolph against the wall. He pushed him face first. Ziggler tried to stop him, but the champ already had him restricted. He had Dolph's hands behind his back with his face smashed into the wall. Punk had one hand over Dolph's, keeping him from getting free, and the other on the back of the Show-Off's neck.

"You better watch your mouth..." Punk whispered into the blond's ear. Meanwhile, AJ was yelling at him to let go. Now that his hood was off, Punk could see that his was already in the catering room. And all eyes were on him. "Oh, so that's where everyone was at..." he thought. Punk let go of Dolph and pushed him away. The couple soon ran off, leaving Punk there feeling awkward and uncomfortable from the stares. He rolled his eyes and made his way over to the food. Before he could make a plate however, he saw John staring at him. They held eye contact for a moment, ignoring everyone else and not saying a word. It was the first real contact that they've had in two days. Punk put his plate down and started walking towards Cena, deciding that it was time to talk. Unfortunately, John had other plans. John quickly left the room. Punk blinked in confusion. What was going on?

...

Time had passed and it was nearly an hour later in the day. Most people were wandering the halls or watching matches in the guerilla position. John Cena, however, was currently in the locker room. He already had his promo for tonight, no match, and was able to leave. Yet, for some reason, he felt inclined to stay. The room was fairly empty expect for a few of John's friends. Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, and Ted Dibiase were lounging next to Cena's locker. Cody and Ted were sitting on one of the benches. The Viper had his shoulder leaning against someone's locker. All the wrestlers had their heads tipped forward and were wearing curious expressions. They were listening intently to John's story.

"-so I crawled on top of him to get it back and that's when AJ walked in on us..."

"Oh..." Cody was the first to respond. Ted sat quietly, consumed in thought, while Randy seemed to be studying John.

"That's why she thinks I cheated on her." Cena concluded, his voice going monotone. He didn't even want to think about her right now, but he told Randy earlier that he would explain himself.

"It does sound like she caught you both in a compromising position." Ted pointed out. John nodded. He knew that.

"But John is an honest man. He would never cheat. She had no reason to believe that. She must have been jealous. She is just crazy." Randy chimed in, voicing John's thoughts.

"True." Dibiase commented and Cody hummed in agreement. At least his friends didn't think so low of him. They knew where his heart lied. John had been committed in that relationship. AJ just didn't realize that. Though Cena felt a bit sad about it, he was kind of glad it was over. She brought more drama than she was worth.

"Does she think you're... gay?" Cody asked quietly. The young superstar's face flushed red at his question. The other three men turned to look at him, but he avoided eye contact.

"Cause she thought you were with Punk..." Rhodes explained. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. Ted smiled at the boy's awkwardness. Randy and John went back to their little staring context.

"I guess so," John finally spoke up, "but I don't care about that. There is nothing wrong with being gay."

"Really?" Cody asked as his head jerked up. He looked to Cena with surprise. Ted followed suit.

"There's nothing wrong with it, but... are you? You've been acting weird lately. I won't think any differently of you, if you are." Randy said, fixing his icy blue eyes on John. Cena didn't know how to respond. He considered himself to be straight because he's only ever dated girls. Yet, he would be lying if he said he didn't find certain males to be extremely attractive. Maybe it's just because he's around half-naked guys all day. He didn't know. If he was gay, he'd feel no shame in it. He's just never found the right guy to make him have those feelings. It could happen one day. He didn't want to completely write the male population off just yet.

"Well," John started to reply, but was cut off by the sound of the door slamming shut. Punk entered the room with a mean look about him. He had just finished his match, which was the last of the night. Sweat was glistening all over his body. John felt his mouth go dry.  
Punk went over to his locker and opened it forcefully. He began to yank out various articles of clothing. The other men stood there quietly.

"Maybe you should talk to him." Ted whispered as they all stared at Punk. The champ did not notice.

"What?" John asked, clearly confused. Punk looked like he wanted to rip someone's head off. Now was not the time for talking.

"He's right," Randy matched Dibiase's tone of keeping quiet, "You're the closest friend he has right now. You should try and calm him down." John thought about this. It could work. It was probably time for them to talk about what happened anyways. Plus, he really wanted to apologize to Punk for treating him so badly. It wasn't his fault that AJ broke up with him. Cena saw that now.

"Fine, but can you guys leave? It will be easier to talk to him if we're alone. Oh, and make sure no-one barges in, okay? This is private."

"Got it." Randy replied as the former stable began to leave the room. By the time they left, Punk had already changed into a new pair of clothes. He must be showering back at the hotel. John cautiously walked towards the fuming superstar, trying to put off a friendly vibe.

"Hey, Punk." Cena said, leaning against the row of lockers like The Viper had been doing earlier. He cocked his head so he could see Punk's expression. He looked surprised.

"John." was the champ's response. Alright, so he's going to be like this. John couldn't blame him though, after all he has been avoiding Punk the past two days. He obviously made him upset.

"How are you?" John asked and instantly felt stupid for it. He'd face-palm himself, but thought that it'd only add on to make him look even more idiotic.

"How do I look?" Punk retorted with heavy sarcasm in his tone. He turned to look at Cena as he set his gym bag down on the bench. John didn't want to say it out loud, but Punk looked horrible. Not that John's not attracted to him (Is he?), but he looked like crap. He had purple bags under his eyes and he looked like a total wreck. The pain behind his green eyes made John feel even worse.

"I'm just gonna cut to it," Cena said and watched as Punk crossed his arms, "We need to talk about... that night." John let out the breath that he had been holding.

"What's there to talk about? I screwed up your relationship and said I was sorry. That's all there is to it." The champ said with a sigh.

"You didn't screw it up and you didn't say sorry. Not to me." John stated. Punk dropped his gaze and shook his head with a sad smile.

"Actually I did, but you weren't around to hear it." Punk said this harshly, his words felt as cold as ice. John shivered.

"What do you mean?"

"When you left, John!" The tattooed superstar exclaimed, "When you decided to run off and apologize to AJ for absoulutely nothing. I tried telling you, but you didn't care!" Punk was hurt by whatever John did. Cena only wished he knew what he did wrong. He didn't remember Punk telling him sorry that night. Then again, he did leave the room in quite a hurry...

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now." The other man said.

"Yes, it does." John replied.

"Look, I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry, okay?" John knew the words would be lost on Punk, but it didn't stop him from saying them. The champ stared at him blankly for a moment, only blinking in response.

"Just leave me alone..." Punk said as he went back to rummaging through his bag.

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me." John couldn't believe this.

"I said I was sorry! What more do you want?" He yelled at Punk.

"Yeah, well I did too!" An intense silence filled the room. Both men were on the edge. John thought carefully about what to say next, though he didn't know why. He could just leave now and things could go back to the way they were before. John didn't want that. He didn't know why he was so hooked on Punk, but he was. He couldn't just walk away from this now. He was in too deep. And so was Punk, whether he realized it or not. They were both caught up in each other.

John snapped out of his thoughts due to the sound of Punk's locker closing. The other man was trying to leave, but Cena couldn't let that happen. Not yet. He needed to say something first.

"Punk, wait!" he called out, grabbing the man's wrist. Punk turned to look down at their hands, then back up to John.

"Don't do this." The champ said as he pulled away and started to leave again. John sensed the hurt in the other man's voice and he knew what he had to do. Acting on impulse, Cena pushed Punk against the lockers, causing him to drop his bag. John held Punk's hands on either side of his head. The champ cursed and tried to kick him, but Cena had already pushed his torso to Punk's, keeping him restricted.

"Let me go!" The straight-edged star yelled.

"No, you have to hear me out." John commanded, making Punk go quiet.

"Look at me, Punk." The champ did, looking annoyed and uninterested. John sighed but continued.

"I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry for leaving and ignoring you. I'm sorry for being a jerk about the whole AJ thing when you were right." Cena could see Punk's expression soften.

"I should have listened to you sooner, I know. I was just being stubborn," John said, "I'm not sure what's going on between us and I'm not sure why it's bothering me so much. I just don't want to lose you because I made a mistake. We're not the greatest of friends, I got that, but I don't want this to end. Whatever... this.. is." Cena took a deep breath, waiting to see the man's reaction. Surprisingly enough, Punk seemed to smile a little.

"I don't want this to end either," Punk replied, "I just want to know why I can't stop thinking about that night..." His eyes went wide at his last sentence. He even started to blush and averted his eyes away from Cena.

"You too?" John asked. He knew exactly what Punk was talking about. The little moment that they had shared on the bed. Punk didn't respond so John decided to keep talking. They were finally getting somewhere.

"I know you felt it too. I could tell by the look in your eyes."

"What look?" Punk asked, sounding scared. John chuckled at this. He thinks he might know what's going on between them now. If he's right, then there's only one way to find out. Reminding himself that things could only go up from here, John began to lean in. Punk's breath hitched.

"The look that you have right now." Cena said as he pressed their heads together, noses touching.

"John..." Punk choked out, not sure what to do.

"Shh..." he replied as he leaned in even closer.

Closer.

Closer.

Until...

"Whoa, what's going on in here?" John and Punk quickly jumped apart and glared at the intruder. Meanwhile, Dolph flashed them his signature smirk.

"Shouldn't you guys save this for the hotel room?" Ziggler asked as he wiggled his eyebrows, obviously enjoying the discomfort that the other men were in.

"I'm so sorry!" Randy said as he stood behind Dolph. "He slipped past me." John nodded to his friend, showing him that he was not angry with him.

"What do you want, Dolph?" John spat out.

"Uh, to use the locker room. Duh. Wow, John, you're even stupider than you look." Punk stepped forward upon hearing Dolph's comment. John saw this and smiled to himself.

"Aw, you're boyfriend is going to fight for you. That's cute." said the Show-off.

"Shut up!" John yelled. Damn, why does this guy have to be everywhere? he thought.

"Pfft, like you gays scare me." Ziggler said and crossed his arms.

"I'm not gay!" Cena yelled. "And even if I was, there's nothing wrong with it so just shut up!" Dolph laughed at this.

"Oh, but there is definitely something wrong with you two. Just wait and see how the others react once I tell them."

"You better watch it, Dolph." growled The Viper.

"There's nothing to tell!" Punk exclaimed.

"Really? Then how come I nearly walked in on you two kissing? Yeah, that's not gay at all." The blond said sarcastically. John and Punk exchanged worried glances. Randy remained silent.

"This isn't any of your business, so leave!" John demanded, feeling as though he was about ready to snap. "I've had enough of your bullshit."

"Ouch. Fine, I'll go. I should let you know that I'm not good at keeping secrets though." Dolph said as he turned and left the room with an evil smile. The other three men quickly followed after him. They were shocked once they saw the group of people outside, all heading their way.

"Oh, hey guys!" Ziggler said as he ran up to them. "Wanna know a secret?" Punk, John, and Randy caught up with him. Soon, Ted and Cody were by their side.

"Dolph, don't do this. Nobody will believe you." Randy said. The crowd of wrestlers looked confused as they mumbled to each other.

"That's why I'll show them proof!" The blond said as he pulled out a picture on his phone. It was of John and Punk in the locker room, looking like they were about to kiss.

"Shit." Punk said as he placed his hands on his head. John couldn't speak.

"Just thought you all should know that I saw this," Dolph showed the crowd the picture, "-just a moment ago when I walked into the locker room." The group erupted into talking. Some had disgusted looks on their face and the others just looked shocked.

"I can explain!" John announced, trying to gain their attention.

"Now, Cena. There's no need to try and deny it. I'm sure everyone will approve of your gay relationship with Punk, right guys?" Ziggler asked. John could already hear people calling him and Punk terrible names. How could they be so rude?

"Why are you doing this?" Punk's voice cracked as he asked. He looked scared, hurt, and confused. John immediately regretted what he had done. He thought it couldn't get any worse. Oh, but it sure did.  
The champ didn't wait for an answer. Instead, he raced inside to grab his bag. People swarmed him with questions, but he ignored them. John tried to explain, but it was no use. Dolph had them all convinced. Randy was backing him up as much as he could, but they wouldn't listen to him neither. John could've continued to stand there and be insulted, but he decided to chase after Punk, who was making an exit. Both wrestlers quickly fled the arena, wondering how in the hell they were supposed to get out of this one.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I might add in a few other side pairings (cough,Cody/Ted,cough), other than the obvious Dolph/AJ and Punk/John that's going on right now. It won't be anything too serious, just thinking it will be cute. **

**Review and inspire me to continue! You are all gonna love the next chapter!**


End file.
